


ARTWORK: The queen and her protector

by Aemeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Love them, danarya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: Arya comforts her queen and lover Daenerys, after she once again has put her life on the line for her.





	ARTWORK: The queen and her protector

**Author's Note:**

> I can only draw faces, so this is why the rest sucks. Hope you like it anyway :)

I know they haven't met but I can just imagine them to be the most interesting couple ever!


End file.
